Motor vehicles typically include bins, compartments and containers located throughout the passenger compartment for storing such items. As vehicle owners carry an ever increasing plurality of accessories and gadgets, such as coins, pens, phones, music players, GPS receivers, satellite radios, personal digital assistants and the like, vehicle manufacturers are, in response to this trend, striving to design storage to manage these accessories within the passenger compartment.
It remains desirable to provide improved bin and container storage in the passenger compartment to address to the growing needs of potential new vehicle buyers.